ADIN EL INCIO DE UNA AVENTURA MAGICA
by 15boga
Summary: hola soy nueva,es una historia echa por mi es fantasía espero que le den un oportunidad espero que les gusten y que dejen Comentarios
1. ADIM EL INICIO

Hola me llamo Noelia y mi hermana Nicol somos gemelas les vamos a contar una historia que nos peso cuando eramos niñas.

Fue un día en mi ciudad natal Francia. Estaba caminando cuando de repente frena frente a mí un auto negra y de el salieron dos hombres vestido negro,no sabia quienes eran pero empezaron a caminar hacia mi así que empecé a correr,hasta que me trompees con algo me pare para ver,era un peluche lo agarra y cegué corriendo hasta que llegue a mi casa. Para mi mala suerte mis padre ni mi hermana no estaban cuando entre,subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación,me senté en mi cama y mire al peluche pero por ningún lado decía el nombre de su dueño y decidí ponerle un nombre cual era Jonatan y luego lo deje a un lado de mi. Después de un rato sin darme cuenta me dormí pero me desperté a los minutos porque escuche una voz que no era familiar para mi,me volví a sentar en mi cama y mire por todos lados pero no había nadie después de unos minutos escuche un ruido al cual pregunte-¿quien anda hay?-con una voz temblorosa a los pocos segundos escuche-quien más yo-me contesto una voz de niño.


	2. la llegada a otro mundo y una historia

Yo busque por todos lados pero lo único que encontre fue al peluche fuera de su lugar lo agarre temblando y le pregunte-¿fuiste tu quien me a hablo?,pasaron barios minutos y yo pense- de que hablo era un peluche-

-pues si e sido yo ¿algun problema?-volví a escuchar la voz. Mire hacia un costado mio y vi al peluche con una sonrisa,lo agarre y lo tiore contra el piso- auch ten más cuidado casi me sacas el relleno-se quejo secudiendose el polvo-¿quien eres y que quieres?-pregunte con temor a su respuesta-pues como te puedes dar cuenta no soy de aquí-me dijo asercandoce a mi. Me alegue asta que no pude más la pare de mi cama y el se sigia asercandoce asta que se escucha un ruiodo y me dice-te sigen buscando-

-¿quien me busca?-le pregunte con curiocidad -pues te lo dire cuando nos vallamos a mi mundo-me dijo agarandome de la mano -esper...-no pude terminar de hablar que de un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no era un peluche sino un tipo de humano.

Pero eso no era todo un tipo de portal en mi espejo y me iso saltar denrto de el. Cuando desperte estaba en otro lugar,miraba para todos lados y vi alguien me pare,y lo pude ver mejor era el ¿peluche? Que encontre,ya porsi no era más un muñeco sino que era alto,el pelo era rubio,su piel padrea,sus ojos color celestes como el cielo y tenia unas oreja de gato. Pero lo deje de mirar porque me iso una señal diciendo hacercate,fui hacia el corriendo y cuando llegue le pregunte-¿donde estabamos?-con un poco de curiocidad y miedo por su respuesta-como puedes ver ya no estamos en tu mundo sino en el mio-me respondio muy seriamente-¿de que hablas como se llama este lugar?-le pregunte con más curiocidad todavia- en la parte proibiada de mi ciudad natal-me dijo caminando hacia un bosque oscuro.

Camine tras el cuando el se paro venia distraido y me choque contra él me ice aun lado para encontrarme con una ciudad destruida,senti que me agarro de la mano lo mire y el me dijo-"corre"-con una sonrisa diferente de felicidad se le notaba que ese lugar le traia malos recuerdos,pero de pronto se frena frente a un castillo enorme el me dijo-que este sera donde viviria un mal-mire fijamente al castillo era de color color negro con blanco,era como los de los dibujos y luego lo mire a el y me di cuenta de su cara estaba llena de tristeza me arme de valor y le pregunte-¿que te pasa?-con precupasion- pues mis reyes perdieron a sus dos hijas pero igual que las encuentre las niñas seran separadas una en este lado que se llama la parte proibida en este castillo y la otra en aquel-el señalaba muy a la distancia a un castillo parecido a este solo que era de color blanco y negro. Entonces se me desperto la curiosidad de nuevo y le pregunte-¿y que diferencia hay sacando los colores?-porque me interesaba saber más sobre la historia que me había contado no sabia porque me interesaba y el me contesto diciendo-no solo se ceparan sino que una se hace mala y vivira en esta parte y la otro vivira en los aposentos de la tirra llamada los santos,pero la mala noticia es la que viva en es castillo tendra que matar a su hermana malvada-el me dijo con tristeza.


	3. llegamos a la ciudad y al castillo

Después de escuchar lo que me dijo quede mirando fijamente al castillo negro y algo dentro de mi pulso y me desmaye en los brazos de Jonatan me levante rápido y me di cuenta que estaba roja gire rápidamente y seguí mirando el castillo hasta que me giró y me dijo-vamos mi ciudad natal y al castillo de mis reyes es aquel de hay- a puntaba a una ciudad y en el medio había un enorme castillo de colores rosado y marrón. Después de un rato largo capte que este lugar era maligno entonces le dije a Jonatan- vamonos de aquí-el me contesto con un simple-si-. Entonces nos fuimos,cuando llegamos era muy enorme la ciudad me apegue a Jonatan para no perderme después de caminar unos minutos llegamos al castillo entramos y los reyes nos estaban esperando nos allí,por alguna razon cuando me vieron vinieron corriendo...


	4. mi familia? y un raro sueño

(claro que yo en es momento no sabia nada),cuando llegaron en pesaron a llorar,yo pregunte con impresión-¿que pasa?¿por que lloran?-mire a Jonatan el miro para otro lada-pues te estábamos buscándote a ti y a tu hermana pero por fin te encontramos pero a tu hermana no la pudimos encontrar -dijo una mujer igual a mi,con pelo largo asta la cintura negro lo único de diferencia eran las orejas de gato que yo no tenia eran de color negro y ojos azules y en ellos todavía con algunas lágrimas y a su lado había un hombre mayo con su color de pelo era rubio y corto,tenia orejas de pero del mismo color de su pelo,tenia los ojos de color marones con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero yo no entendía estaba en shock por todo lo que escuchaba pero no podía creerles toda mi vivida un engaño no era hija de mi madre y mi padre,no mentira yo era hija de esos dos maravilloso padres que tenia,entonces me separe y le dije-lo siento pero me tienen que estar confundiéndome con otra persona- no les podía creer a unas personas que acababa de conocer-no estamos seguros que tu eras nuestra pequeña hijita perdida-me dijo el hombre muy serio esta vez me pregunto-¿por alguna razón no tienes una hermana de donde vienes-preocupado y feliz al mismo tiempo-pues si tengo somos gemelas-les dijo sin entender esa cara que ponía-se llama Nicol-le dije su nombre pero no sabia porque le había dicho su nombre a estos desconocidos,el hombre se acercó a Jonatan y le hizo una pregunta-Jonatan¿donde esta Carlos?-le dijo con una voz de superioridad-señor el todavia esta en la tierra con su otra hija-le contesto educada mente-dile que la traiga a ca¡-dijo muy alterado-si señor- contesto de la misa manera educad amente y salio corriendo de la habitación-¿qué le vana hacer a mi hermana-le pregunte muy preocupada y a la bes enojado-para que este contigo y para que te cuente todo bien-dijo muy feliz. Seguimos hablando de otra cosas por uno minutos hasta que se escucha un tipo carruaje parándose en la puerta principal,se escucha paso que se detienen frente la puerta se abre lentamente,la primera persona que vi fue a Jonatan después de algunos segundos a pareció otro chico de pelo rubio corto las orejas eran de perro rubias como el pelo y sus ojos de color negros y por ultima mi hermana vena caminado tranquila hacia mi,pero yo en ese momento no entendía muy bien,pensaba-¿porque mi hermana no esta asustada como yo?-no salia se mi transe hasta que tuve a mi hermana frente a mi y me dijo-hola ¿como estas? Hermanita-dijo con una sonrisa me dio un besos y se fue a mi izquierda donde estaban los reyes los saludo pero no como el rey y la reina sino como papá y mamá quede en shock de otra bes me desmaye pero esta bes no me despertaría enseguida como la ultima ves,sino que tuve un sueño rara era sobre mi hermana y mio. Nosotras estábamos jugando en el patio de a delante del castillo a mi lado estaba Jonatan más joven y a lado de Nicol el mucho que vino con ella esta tarde creo que el rey lo había llamado Carlos pero estaba más joven de lo que lo vi por primera vez. Pero¿porque no me acuerdo de esto?,pero no fue lo único con lo que soñé sino que una señora vino y dijo que quería el reino prohibido por que nadie lo estaba usando pero el rey mi padre dijo que no,como el reino prohibido el de los santos y de los humanos nadie más que los sucesores lo tendrían,pero nuestro hermano no estaba en la edad así que el mandaría estaque el cumpliera los 15 años y lo mismo pasaría con los otro dos reinos cuando nosotras cumpliéramos 15 años la misma corona elegiría a quien quiere como reina,pero la mujer dijo que nos llevaría a Nicol y a mi a otro lado para quedarse con lo reino y después de que dijo eso desapareció,mi padre ese mismo día a mentó los guardias en nuestra entrada de cuarto pero una noche nos olvidamos cerrar la ventana de nuestro cuarto y ella la mujer misteriosa entro y nos agarro de los brazo intentamos gritar pero nos tapo la boca y nos arrastro asta que llegamos al balcón y allí nos upo y nos llevo algún y después de eso no recuerdo nada porque desperte en una cama y a mi alrededor se encontraba mis padres,Jonatan,Carlos y Nicol,mi madre me abrazo muy fuerte que casi me deja sin aire la aparte educadamente tome una cantidad de aire y pregunte-¿donde esta nuestro hermano mayo?-sin dudar-el esta,espera ¿como sabes que tienen un hermano mayor?-me pregunto mi padre con cara de sorpresa. Les conté todo lo que había soñado claro que tarde en contarles capas que unos 40minutos,-si es así tu hermano estaba en el pueblo pero se entero que estaban aquí y viene en camino-dijo mi padre con felicidad por la noticia que le había dado.

A los pocos minutos escucho pasos que frenan frente a mi puerta se abre la puerta se ve a un hombre hermoso tenia el pelo rubio y lo traía atado y sus ojos color marones como los de nuestro padre,mi hermana se acerco a mi me iba a decir algo pero aquel hombre se acerco corriendo y nos abrazo a Nicol y a mi sentía como se me iba el aire otra ves pensé-esta familia nos va a terminar matar a Nicol y a mi pero me hizo sentir nostálgico,nos soltó y por mientras hablaba con nuestros padres yo lo miraba solo eso lo miraba y luego le pregunte-¿tu eres nuestro hermano mayor?-muy ilusionada por la respuesta-si,me llamo Amadeo soy el nuevo rey-contesto y luego agrego-voy hacer el rey cuando cumpla 15 este año,ustedes y yo nos llevamos un año de diferencia sabian -nos dijo nuestro hermano mayor- entonce eres nuestro hermano y futuro rey de los "humanos"-dijimos las dos muy contentes


	5. CORNACION DE HERMANO Y OTRA HISTORIA

Después de eso pasaron 12 meses y era el cumpleaños de Amadeo y su coronación,el iba vestido de un chaleco blanco que tenia detalles dorados y arriba de el iba agarrada una capa roja y abajo de el una camisa celeste, la parte de abajo tenia un pantalón blanco. Caminaba hacia el trono trono donde se encontraba nuestro padre lo esperaba con la corona en sus manos,en ese momento instante pensé y cuando nos volviéramos reinas Nicol y yo quien nos coronaria a nosotras lo creería si fuera a mi hermana la reina la tierra de los santos pero yo la reina del reino prohibido. Cuando me di cuenta la ceremonia de coronación me pare y fui rápidamente hacia mis padres cuando llegue estaban hablando con mi hermano sobre un compromiso o si el quería elegir a su esposa como el a la suya y de otras cosas más,entonces me puse la izquierda donde estaba mi padre y le dijo-tengo que preguntarles algo-le dije y el me escucho porque le dijo a mi hermano que tenían que hablar unas cosa conmigo entonces nos apartamos y le pregunte-¿quien nos van a coronar a Nicol y a mi en el día de nuestra coronación?-le dije si rodeo y a la ves preocupada por la respuesta,mis padres se miraron entre si y mi madre me dijo lo siguiente-primero sera como una coronación común y corriente cuando lleguen al trono les pondremos las coronas de los dos reinos en un a parador de cristal frente a ustedes y las mismas coronan las elegirán en ese entonces empezara la batalla digamos que pasaron algunos años y luego llegara,como termine esa batalla decidida el destino de ADIN-dijo faltando le el aire pero feliz de explicarme-entonces se llama ADIN esta tierra de "humanos"dije muy feliz de saber el nombre de esta ciudad,luego me paso algo por la cabeza y le pregunte-¿porque están separado en tres?-le pregunte con curiosidad-primero era una sola ciudad pero después por culpa de su abuelo empezó una guerra con unos brujos que casi destruyen toda la ciudad pero en ese mismo momento aparecieron uno hombres vestidos de blanco no sabíamos quien eran o que querían solo sabíamos que aparecieron y nos ayudaron esos "hombres",pero ca si destruimos la ciudad así que no sirvieron de gran ayuda así que decidimos que debíamos llamamos a los jefes de los brujo y los de estos "hombres"misteriosos cuando entramos tu abuelos y yo las demás personas nos sentamos y hablaron por barios minutos asta que mi padre tu abuelo dijo-dividamos en tres una para cada uno para los brujos que se llamara la reino prohibida para ustedes se llamara el reino de los santos y por ultimo adin el de los humanos,los del reino prohibido podrán estar en adin pero calmados sin hacer ningún problema y lo mismo va para los de los santos-termino diciendo mi padre,entonces pasaron los años y me enamore de uno de los habitantes de la ciudad prohibida pelié con tu abuelo para casarme con él y por lo que esa persona me a contado el tuvo tan bien problemas ya que era el príncipe,pero al final nos terminamos casándonos y asta ahora lo sigo amando-termino de hablar y abrazo a mi padre muy fuerte.


	6. CORNONACIÓN Y AURA NEGRA

Me fui para dejarlos solos ya sabia como seria la coronación de Nicol y mía tan bien sabia por que estaba dividido en tres y de paso me entere como mis padres se enamoraron. Paso un año y la coronación de Nicol y mía llego,por mala suerte tenia que usar un vestido que me hicieron elegir de color negro y detalles blanco largo un poco pasando las rodilla y mi hermana llevaba el mismo vestido solo que en blanco y detalles negros igual de largo que el mío,cuando salimos de la habitación y hay estaban Jonatan y Carlos esperándonos para acompañarnos asta que lleguemos a la habitación donde nos coronarían a Nicol y a mi,caminamos un rato y llegamos a una puerta enorme de color marón oscuro entramos y había un montón de gente una alfombra roja y nos dirigimos al trono allí nos sentamos y como dijo mi madre nos pusieron los aparadores de cristal frente a nosotras y luego de unos 20 minutos las coronas racionaron se elevaron y se cupieron frente a nosotras en mi cara estaba una corona de color negra y joyas rojas y en la cara de Nicol una corona de color blanca y con unas joyas rojas tan bien las agarramos nos miramos y sonreímos volvimos a mirar las coronas y nos las pusimos no sentía nada raro gire y vi a mi hermana y la pregunte-¿sentís algo fuera de lo normal?-y ella me respondió con un simple-no-miramos a nuestros padres,subimos los hombros y movimos las cabeza como desciendo que no sentíamos nada fuera de lo común. Nos paramos y nos fuimos y luego se fueron de tras de nosotras la gente que había en la coronación. Después de eso paso un día y algún no sentamos nada,pero en un momento me separe de mi hermana y vi a mi hermano mayor cuando lo iba a llamarlo vi que se le acercaba una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño,ojos verde y llevaba puesto una blusa color negro con franjas un pantalón de jean y unos tenis de color. Pero de ella salio una aura negra que le rodiada todo el cuerpo,como era la reina del reino prohibida podía ver a las personas que eran malas o querían hacer daño a las personas.


	7. MUJERES Y LA DECISION

Entonces me acerque a mi hermano y a esa mujer misteriosa,le pregunte-¿de donde sos?-aunque estaba segura de que venia del reino prohibido,ella sonrío y me dijo-soy del reino prohibido pero eso ya lo savias ¿no?-me respondió con la ¿verdad? que raro pensé que los de mi reino no decían la verdad,entonces le pregunte-¿que haces aquí?-sabia que venia del reino prohibido pero aún no sabia a que venia,ella me respondió-que pude hacer a ca,te vine a buscarte-me dijo me le acerque más y le pregunte-¿como te llamas?-con un poco de curiosidad y luego le agrego-yo soy Noelia y reina del reino prohibido pero eso ya lo sabias ¿verdad?-le dije y ella me contesto-me llamo Luna es un placer conocerla mi señora Noelia y si ya sabia que usted era mi reina-me dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa. Unos minutos después se pasaron unas preguntas por la cabeza-Luna ¿porque me ven inste a buscarme vos y no otro? y ¿quien sos?-le ice la ultima esa pregunta muy seria -la vine a buscar yo porque en ahora en adelante la cuidare-me respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro-y a respeto a la segunda pregunta se dará cuenta con el tiempo-me contesto con seriedad-¿cuanto tiempo?-le pregunte ya un poco enfadad-todo a su tiempo-fue lo único que dijo y después agrego-¿nos vamos?-me pregunto,cuando la iba a seguirla mi hermano me detuvo y me dijo-no es muy pronto para que te vallas a demás si te dejara ir te tendrías que ir a buscar a Jonatan y despedirte de los habitantes de la servidumbre del castillo y a nuestros padres-dijo con un tono de tristeza por enterase que me iba a ir muy pronto,lo mire y le sonreí y moví la cabeza diciendo como "si",entonces nos pusimos en marcha mi hermano lo tenia a mi izquierda y a Luna a mi derecha. Cuando llegamos a donde esta van mis padres ya se encontraba Nicol con una mujer de cabello de color castaño,ojos verdes y traía puesto una mi ni falda de color blanca con lunares rojos una blusa blanca con franjas rojas,unas medias más arribas de las rodillas y unos zapatos de color blanco y rojo. Era igual a Luna,me di cuenta que estaban hablando con mis padres capas del mismo tema del que bine hablar nos acercamos y dije que tenia algo que decir,se giraron todos las cabeza de la habitación,mi hermana fue la única que se dio cuenta que estaba Luna y dijo-¿porque esta luz hay?-pregunto si entender por que estaba esa tal "Luz"estaba a mi lado pero esta mujer le toco el hombro diciendo como que ella estaba hay que nunca se movió,mientras Luna miraba fijamente a esa mujer llamada"Luz"yo veía su comportamiento como serraba la mano en forma de punió y le pregunte a Nicol -¿quien era esa mujer?-ella me respondió-que era quien iba a cuidarme en ahora en adelante-y luego agrego-¿y quien es esa mujer que se parece Luz?-yo le respondí lo mismo que ella me había dicho todos quedaron en shock por lo que sus oídos escuchaban,Nicol y yo nos miramos y sonreímos sabíamos que nos íbamos a separar. Por mientras nuestra madre en peso a llorar y nuestro padre la consolaba,nosotras nos paramos en el balcón que había en la habitación y la gente que nos vieron se quedo parada o decían a otros que esta vamos hay arriba cuando toda la gente se reunió subimos la manos en forma de que tenían hacer silencio porque hablaban mucho y hacían pregunta como:¿que pasa?,¿porque las princesas están hay?y ¿paso algo malo?,estas eran las preguntas que se escuchaban más. Entonces en pesamos hablar-hola habitantes como ya saben nosotras fuimos coronadas hoy pero este mismo día nos vamos a nuestros reinos para gobernarlos-dijimos con una sonrisa en el rostro,la gente se nos quedo viendo y luego agregamos-perdónenos si los metemos en nuestra guerra no ahora pero en un futuro presente-les pedimos disculpa a los habitantes,después de haber dicho eso nos apartamos de la ventana salimos del balcón nos acercamos nuestros padres y les dimos un beso y un gran abrazo a cada uno luego a nuestro hermano le dimos tan bien un gran beso y nos acercamos a Jonatan y Carlos si iban a venir con nosotras ellos creemos que habían mirado hacia nuestros padres y ellos les dijeron que si con las cabezas porque nosotras no escuchamos nada,después nos miraron otra bes a nosotras y dijeron que si. Después de todo eso nos salimos de la habitación donde nuestra madre seguía llorando eso fue lo ultimo que vimos cuando estábamos cerrando la puerta. Caminamos asta que llegamos a la puerta de nuestra habitación,abrimos la puerta entramos fuimos hacia el ropero de él sacamos unas mochilas de color negro y la otra blanca en ellas les metimos la ropa necesaria,miramos por ultima ves a nuestra habitación antes de cerrar la puerta y nos vino tantos recuerdo de ese año que pasamos en esta habitación y de otros que para mi eran un secreto,cuando salimos de nuestro cuarto y cerramos escuche un llanto a mi izquierda era Nicol llorando me le acerque y la abrase muy fuerte. Le dije "que tenia que ser fuerte por el bien de pueblo que ella iba a gobernar y por los habitantes de pueblo humano"eso fue lo ultimo que dije para extenderle la mano para que se levantara,ella sujeto mi mano y la ayude a levantarse, cuando ya estaba parada me dirigió una sonrisa muy cálida ella sonreía todo el tiempo pero esta era distinta no se como explicarlo a todo eso salí de mi trance porque me estaban sacudiendo como una bolsa de papas era mi querida hermana la mire y le devolví la sonrisa me vio con cara rara y le agarre la mano y le dije-¿nos vamos?-ella me asintio con la cabeza,esa sonrisa que tenia se le abia ido.


	8. LA DEPEDIADAS Y EL PRINCIPIO

_Salimos del castillo y seguimos asta el bosque pero se dividía en dos el de la derecha era con flores y con árboles re bonitos y el de la izquierda con las flores marchitadas y los árboles estaban muertos entonces nos miramos y sonreímos, las manos que nos estábamos agarrando se separaron poco a poco y nos fuimos por nuestros nuevos camino Nicol se fue por el de la derecha y yo el de la izquierda se podía escuchar que Carlos y Estrella estaban consintiendo la, me reí un poco y se me en pesaron a caer un par de lágrimas me la limpie rápidamente para que Jonatan y Luna no preguntaran que me pasaba. Cuando llegamos a nuestro "ciudad" me quede sorprendida no era igual a la ves que abia venido con Jonatan, había unos árboles florecidos que ante estaban marchitos como las flores, las casas estaban a regladas habías gente caminado por las veredas y carrozas andando por las calles, las casas estaban destrozada, no había gente caminando por la ciudad y menos carrozas en la calle cundo vine la primera ves. Jonatan me miro sorprendido y yo mire a Luna y le pregunte-¿que pasa acá yo vine una ves y no era igual que ahora?-ella me miro y me contesto-es que como hay una nueva reina se enteraron y en pesaron a ser los preparativos para cuando vinieras por eso esta diferente a la primera ves que vinieron-me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara se podía ver que estaba feliz y igual a los habitantes que se había rescatado de nuestra presencia y se en pesaron acercar a nosotros asta que no vimos ninguna casa ni nada más en otras palabras esta vamos rodeados me asuste al principio y en ese momento me paso por lamente como estaría Nicol como seria su bienvenida, la verdad pensé que la mía seria más aterradora pero no fue una normal bienvenida. Pero en un momento mire a un espacio muy pequeño vi a un niño de pelo corto blanco, ojos violetas, no se de mi edad o menor creía, pero no lo pude ver más porque por el espacio que lo miraba fue tapado por más personas que venían a vernos, después de que paso todo eso le pregunte a Luna si conocía un niño con las características que le di ella me dijo "que esperara un poquito más que a llegar al castillo me respondería" la mire y asentí con la cabeza. _


End file.
